Chapter 50
|rname = Namida |volume = |chapter = 50 |pages = 22 |rdate = September 30, 2018 |previous = Chapter 49 |next = Chapter 51 }} Chapter 50 is titled "Tears". Summary Reito is shocked Mira wants to do it there suddenly, but Mira says it is a simple thing to do considering he wants her to risk her life by leaving UW. Reito questions why she asked considering she knows he will refuse, but Mira gets frustrated, beginning to sob with tears. Reito apologizes to Mira, not wanting to make her cry. In a few moments, Reito and Mira lean in towards each other to kiss but are interrupted by UW agents as they burst into the bathroom. Pope shows up and commands Reito and Mira to leave with her. Outside the facility, Pope introduces herself to be Chloe's aide and she warns him that she has Akane and Sui in custody and it applies to Mira considering they supported him throughout. She continues to say they were concerned he would take actions into his own hand. Suddenly, Pope reveals to Reito he will be traveling to America with them because of Izanami. As they are entering the UW vehicle, an agents sees another unconscious and is then tased by Akane. Another agent attempts to fire at Akane but is knocked out by Sui from behind. Suddenly, Pope holds Mira at gun point and threatens to shoot her but Pope is tased from behind by Rea. Rea then commands them to hurry up. At the UW Japan Branch building, staff is in a rush to catch the Reito Group. In the minister of state's office, Karen wonders what is happening because of the staff being in a hurry, so Chloe states her subordinates made a mistake. Speaking for Shota, Karen states she wants to make a deal. After discussing the deal, Chloe believes it is a sensible idea and she would consider it. Karen then asks a personal request to meet with the Three Wise Women. She believes they are three geniuses that govern UW, they vary in age, and have unparalleled intellect but they also have their hatred for men. Karen believes she hit the nail on the head but claims to be joking. Chloe responds it will happen if Shota is cooperative, so Karen says she will have him gradually work on it. Having another request, Karen asks Chloe if she plans to be remained stationed in Japan, but Chloe does not believe the word "station" is the right word for the context. Chloe states she was dispatched to Japan to protect the citizens. Karen is uninterested in the word games, and asks Chloe if she believes Japanese people would be better for governing the country. As she impales a rose into a table, Karen requests for Chloe to give her the post of the secretary of state. Characters in Order of Appearance *Reito Mizuhara *Mira Suou *Pope *Elisa Tachibana (flashback) *Akane Ryuzoji *Sui Yamada *Rea Katagiri *Chloe Mansfield *Karen Kamiya *Shota Doi Site Navigation Category:Chapters